From the Hallway to the Couch
by Original Max A
Summary: Takes place during the last few minutes of Waste Not. CA ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Amita stayed in the hallway for a minute watching Alan and Mildred (Millie) go on their first date. Trying to convince himself that it was highly unlikely, Charlie was still reeling from Amita's comment that Millie could be his step-mom one day. Amita, sensing Charlie was still a little uneasy, decided to change the subject.

"So," she started, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "That movie should take about 1 ½ to 2 hours right."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, still looking at the door. Amita sighed and took Charlie's hand's and placed them on her waist. She then put her arms around his neck, focusing all of his attention on her. Getting the hint, he started to smile slowly forgetting all about Millie and his father.

"And since the case is solved and your dad's not cooking dinner, it's highly unlikely that Don will be stopping by, right?" she questioned.

"Right," he agreed with his voice getting more breathy. Amita smiled back and leaned into Charlie a bit.

"So we've got the house—"

"My house."

"Your house to ourselves for at least an hour in forty-five minutes. Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

Charlie ran his hands up and down her back as he leaned in to kiss her, "Oh, we'll think of something."


	2. To the Couch

Through the fabric of her shirt, Amita could feel the warmth of Charlie's hands on her back as they kissed. He was bringing her closer to him if possible. Her hand went through his hair and around his back confirmed that he was real and that they were doing what she had dreamed of doing since she first stepped into his office years ago.

Charlie wanted Amita. He hoped was making that clear as he was kissing her in the middle of his dining room. He felt her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt, making it difficult for him not to get too excited. He really cared about the woman he was holding in his arms and something she said earlier started to tug at the back of his head. He pulled back a little so he could look at Amita in the eye. He still held on to her, sending her the silent message that he was not letting her go any time soon.

"Charlie?" she asked, confused as to why he stopped.

He looked at her with soft, desire-laden eyes, "I care about you, Amita. I'm sorry if I haven't shown it until now."

"No, Charlie, I've always known you cared about me. I just never knew if…," she darted her eyes away for a second and then looked back at Charlie.

"I never knew if you wanted me. Really," she concluded.

Charlie raised his hand and caressed her cheek, "I do."

"Say it," she requested.

"I want you, Amita Ramanujan," he admitted softly.

"I want you too," she replied. They kissed again softly to confirm their statement.

As Charlie pulled Amita closer, his feet went back up against the wall. He lifted his head up for a breath and hit it up against a picture frame. The picture fell and hit the floor.

"Ow!" Charlie exclaimed and reached for the back of his head.

"What happened?" Amita asked, concerned.

Charlie turned around, picked up the picture and smiled.

"Hi Mom," he greeted.

Amita was a little too embarrassed that she and Charlie were making out in front of his mother to speak, even if it was only a picture. Charlie put the picture back on wall and put his hand around Amita.

"Mom, Amita. Amita, Mom," He said and turned to face Amita, "I wish you could have gotten to know her. She would've liked you."

"She did," Amita replied and Charlie gave her a questioning look.

"I met her on Cal-Sci's campus. It was some type of reception or award ceremony," Amita explained, "Anyway, I talked to her and she was so proud of you, Charlie. And she also gave me the courage to talk to you. I figured someone with a mother that nice couldn't be all that scary, no matter how famous he was."

Charlie let out a sad smile, "I'm glad you got to meet her."

Amita nodded, "Me too."

"Although I can't say I'm comfortable kissing you in front of her so can we…," Charlie gestured to the couch.

"I thought you'd never ask," Amita said as Charlie led her to the couch. She sent a silent _Thank you, Mrs. Eppes_ to the heavens before entering the living room and focusing all of her attention on the man before her. The man who she desired and he desired her in return. He sat down on the couch, waiting for her with open arms. She smiled and laid into his embrace, kissing him softly and then with more passion. This time, time would not be wasted. This time they knew what they wanted. Each other.


End file.
